rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Mysteries
|Release_Date = September 22, 2013 |Genre = Horror, Mystery, RPG |Engine = RPG Maker VX Ace |Status = Completed |Download = https://rpgmaker.net/games/5304/downloads/ |Successor = Seven Mysteries: The Last Page}} Seven Mysteries is a Vietnamese horror RPG game based off of the "Seven Mysteries of Fudo High". It got a remake in 2017, called Seven Mysteries: The Last Page. Plot Late at night, several students in a cursed school encounter a string of supernatural events. One student, Tuan, goes on a supposedly fun treasure hunt, only to discover a notebook, which holds a dangerous secret. It involves mysterious accidents, disappearances, and murders involving transferred students over the course of a year, apparently because of a certain curse. What is it and how does it connect to the "curse" on the school? Endings As Tuan figures out in the endings, there's no actual curse. In truth, Sang is a sociopathic killer that had killed seven classmates over a two-week period, framing a transfer student named Thuy for his crimes. Sang's friend, Linh, killed Thuy, believing her to be responsible for the murders of the classmates. Not shortly afterwards, Thuy's angry ghost began haunting the school, tormenting people who wandered in at night with horrific hallucinations. The headmaster knew about the haunting, but to avoid shutting the school down he conspired with Sang and Linh to kill off the victims/witnesses and stockpile the bodies in a hidden room. After a while, Linh decided to stop getting involved with Sang, who repeated the school year again just to keep on killing. Bad End 1 If Tuan uses the first aid kit on his eye, he will immediately be chased down by a mysterious shadow. The next morning, he wakes up in the infirmery where the nurse informs him that Sang found him and brought him in. Tuan goes into homeroom and thanks Sang for helping him. Sang and My, another character who suffered from an illusion, explain the curse on the school. Tuan then decides to transfer out of the school due to all the strange events. He goes into the headmaster's office and tells him that he wants to transfer out, which he gladly accepts. After ten minutes, Tuan notices something weird is happening and then notices the notebook from before. He recalls everything that Sang said earlier in the classroom and realizes that he's the murderer. When Tuan tries to make a run for it, Sang enters and stabs him to death. He takes his corpse to the secret room where all the other bodies are, rotting away. It's also revealed that the headmaster is in on it and praises Sang for his work. Bad End 2 If Tuan decides to not use the medical kit right away, he will instead confide in Sang that there's a secret room in the building and they need to find it. Sang leads him to a mirror-filled room and shoves him inside. Bad End 3 It goes the same as the former. While locked up in the room, Tuan finds the truth why the Headmaster is working with Sang and reveal a string of murders that have happened in the past, starting with Thuy. Tuan knocks out Sang and escapes to the library. Not long after, Sang will burst through the door and stab Tuan repeatedly and mockingly state that he failed. The next year, there is a new batch of students ready to start their school year. And Sang gets away with his actions and we can only assume he will continue killing more curious students. Happy End If Tuan goes through the same sequence in Bad End 3 and doesn't get the knife, but knocks out Sang, he will escape. He will pick up the pen that he aparentally dropped and Sang will burst through the room. He will shout at Tuan, asking him if he thinks that he can escape. He grabs a knife from a cabinet and prepares to kill Tuan. Tuan uses his pen to kill Sang and goes back to the library to await midnight. The school is then be shut down, the headmaster will be arrested for his crimes and Linh, the boy who wrote the notebook entries, will look over the closed school before walking away. True End If Tuan puts in the correct password, he'll take the knife out and stab Sang just as he enters the secret room. Unfortunately, the Principal decides to use Tuan as a scapegoat and blames him for all the murders. Tuan is placed in an insane asylum, where he continues to have hallucinations, believing that Sang will come to kill him someday. And Sang survives his wound, waking up at the hospital. The post-credits scene reveals that weeks later, Sang disposed his partner Linh and has his corpse in an isolated well in the school backyard. It's unknown if Thuy's spirit killed him in revenge for provoking her death or if Sang has gone off the deep end. Trivia * The game got a remake version in 2017, called Seven Mysteries: The Last Page. It gives the characters more characterization and the curse is also explained better. Also, all the characters are under other names (Tuan is Nathan and Linh is Neal. Sang still remains under his original name though) but their roles are the same. Category:Games by sanggameboy Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:RPG Category:Eastern Games Category:Released in 2013